


Неизменное

by Zerinten



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бы там себе ни думала Алиса, Страна Чудес вовсе не была плодом ее воображения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизменное

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015.
> 
> Бета: Mrs N

Что бы там себе ни думала Алиса, Страна Чудес вовсе не была плодом ее воображения.

Сложно сказать, как именно появилась Страна Чудес. Возможно, Аслан не посещал Новую Нарнию достаточно долго, чтобы о нем успели забыть. Возможно, Старая Нарния была разрушена не до конца. А может, Страна Чудес была просто одним из в меру далеких Отражений Истинной Нарнии.

Многое, конечно же, было другим. У Страны появились новые правители. Чудеса стали неотъемлемой частью жизни. Гусеницы открыли для себя табак. Звери — одежду. Шляпники — чаепитие. А поле боя у руин Кэр-Параваля было разукрашено на манер шахматной доски.

Но кое-что осталось неизменным. Звери и птицы не утратили дар речи. Доблесть мышей по-прежнему была достойна воспевания в легендах. А сами обитатели Страны Чудес все так же верили, что, случись беда, придут сыновья Адама и дочери Евы и, исполняя древнее пророчество, избавят от страшных врагов.


End file.
